


Movie Night

by AudreyV



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jealousy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Erin faints. Holtzmann catches her. Abby's amused. Patty's jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Ghostbusters! Writing these characters again feels pretty good. 
> 
> This one is a fill for a Tumblr prompt for Toltzmann and “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Holtzmann purred.

Patty glared across the room.

“She’s not even subtle.”

“Who?” Abby asked.

“Erin, doing her best Aunt Pittypat impression back there, swooning so Holtzy will catch her!”

“She’s lucky Holtzmann has the reaction time of a mongoose. Who’s Aunt Pittypat?”

“You’ve never seen _Gone with the Wind_?”

“Not my cup of tea.” Abby looked from Holtzmann and Erin back to Patty, who was pretending she wasn’t staring at them. “But Holtzmann loves old movies. You should get her to watch _Gone with the Wind_ with you.”

“Man, I hate _Gone with the Wind_. Racist, misogynistic garbage.”

“Then _Velvet Goldmine_! Or _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_! You and gentlemen have that in common,” Abby mumbled under her breath.

“ _Velvet Goldmine_ was made in the 90s.”

“No, with Elizabeth Taylor and the horses.”

“That’s _National Velvet_.”

Abby rolled her eyes. ”Holtzmann!”

“Yeeesssss?” Holtzmann skidded to a stop in front of them.

“You got plans later?”

“Nothing set in stone. Why?”

“Patty wanted to watch some old movie and—“

“I’m in!” Holtzmann grinned at Patty. “I know the perfect movie. Meet me in twenty at the blanket fort in the southeast corner of level two. Bring popcorn.”

“Why did you do that?” Patty asked as Holtzmann bounced upstairs.

“If you’re not going to faint into her arms, you’ve got to do something.”

Patty grumbled but headed for the kitchen.

“Do you think it worked?” Erin whispered.

“Like a charm.” Abby smiled at the sound of popcorn popping in the next room. “Thanks for the assist.”

“’Operation: Jealousy’ is my favorite trope. What movie do you think they’ll watch?”

“$20 says  _Frankenstein_  and they’ll be making out before the doctor shouts ‘It’s alive!’”


End file.
